1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing surveillance data, and more particularly, to providing surveillance data by analyzing and learning time-based patterns of image data and sound data obtained from a surveillance zone and determining priorities of events included in a list to be provided to a user by considering learning results.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance systems receive image data and sound data from devices photographing surveillance zones and analyze the image data and the sound data to determine whether abnormal situations have occurred. If any abnormal situation has occurred, the surveillance systems may provide various contents to users.
Most surveillance systems use only references set by users to determine occurrence of abnormal situations, but do not use other references that are not set by users.
Such surveillance systems of the related art are useful in terms of providing results according to user's requests. However, the surveillance systems of the related art may not function properly in the case of abnormal situations that users cannot perceive or have not predicted.